Angels Inc
by XxFallenXxXAngelxX
Summary: Angels are made when when someone who has lost a loved one refuses The Earl. They are strong, wise, and completely nuts? Noel, an apprentice Angel has neglected her human that she has to watch. And when things go haywire, can she fix it? AllenXOC
1. Chapter 1

Quick Author's Note here: :) This in my first story on Fanfic, so please rate, review and subscribe. I'll be uploading chapters daily if all goes well. So, here you go.

"Exactly what do you want me to do about it?" I asked, twirling a bronze lock of hair in my hands. I wasn't interested in what the busty blonde in front of me had to say anyway. Which of course, she managed to pick up on.

"Would you listen to yourself?" Alex said, angrily picking up a book and tossing in my lap. I looked down and read the title.

_Allen Walker_

Oh you've got to be kidding me...

"You see that? The human you're supposed to be watching is in The Records now. One thing goes wrong and we're both toast." She said. My mouth hung slightly open as I held the book in my hands. The Records was a place no one wanted to be, it was the middle ground. The place between Heaven and Hell... Humans may call it Limbo or maybe Purgatory (if you want to go to extremes...), but those of us who do this kind of stuff for a living call it The Records. A place where you're in the unknown, a place where one decision can send you, and your guardian, to Hell.

And can you guess who this young Allen Walker's guardian is?

"Noel!" I looked up from my self-loathing. Alex stood in front of me, holding many books. I opened and closed my mouth, looking for words but finding none.

"What are you going to do about this?" Alex asked again, I cringed away from her blizzard blue eyes. When someone looked into them, they couldn't lie. And I didn't want her to know the truth.

"Noel." Alex's voice was dangerous.

"I have absolutely no idea." I guess the bird was out of the cage. Alex fluttered her ashen wings in annoyance.

Did I mention we were Guardian Angels? We weren't anything special, just beings who were killed by The Earl or his akuma that weren't made into akuma as well. We were here to protect those who fight against The Earl and the rest of the Noahs. No special powers, even though we get some pretty sick wings.

"Well, it's not my soul that may be damned to hell soon." Alex said, flipping her blonde hair my way and started to walk away. I jumped from my place in the library and followed her out.

"Please help me! You must have been in this kind of situation before right? I don't want to go to Hell, I haven't even gotten my Halo yet!" I said, tears streaming down my face.

"Stop the fake crying."

Shit.

"I'll help you out since you are my apprentice and tell you what to do, but it's up to you to do it once I'm done." Alex said, turning around to face me. I wiped my fake tears from my eyes and listened, my snowy wings flittered in anticipation.

"You must give up your wings, go down to Earth and help him fight his inner demons." She said, looking completely serious.

"I must give up my wings..."

"Yes."

"Go down to Earth."

"Yeah."

"And help him fight his inner demons."

"That's what I said Noel." I looked at Alex dubiously.

"Do you see what's wrong with your logic there?" I asked, she sighed looked at me stupidly.

"I never said you had to get rid of them. You just have to give them up." Alex said, looking at me like I was an idiot. I sighed as well.

"That's all?" I asked, I had some packing to do.

"You can't tell anyone you're an Angel." she said, she jumped and flew off. Leaving me behind in a stunned silence, but not for long.

"What!" I yelled, I wasn't going to be stupid enough to try to go after her. She was the fastest flier I had ever dealt with.

Guess that meant I had some packing to do.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked up at the intimidating door in front of me, took several breaths to try and calm myself. It was easily fifty feet tall, made of gold and laced with intricate designs along the top.

I took another deep breath and held it in. What was I doing here? I needed to get going. The memory flashed through my mind.

_"Noel, you can't just leave." Alex said, looking at me up and down. I was holding a brown satchel and was wearing my Angel uniform. Which consisted of a white pleated skirt and a white blouse. _

_ "That's exactly what you told me to do!" I growled out, this girl was really contradicting herself... She tossed her hair over her shoulder and looked me in the eyes. We were about the same height, not to tall, not to short._

_ "You have to talk to the boss to get down there stupid." _

I held back my panic attacked at the memory. So that's why I was here... I pushed the door open and scanned the room. It was a normal room with a fireplace and some large sofas, but everything was white. Even the flames in the fireplace.

"Noel, it's about time." Called a voice from next to me. I turned to see a women with raven hair and black eyes smiling at me. She held a scepter that was my height with feathers covering it, hiding away whatever was at the top.

"I thought you were just going to leave and never come back." She said, pouting at me. I sighed slightly, then smiled.

"I'm sorry Nevaeh. I just didn't know, and to be blunt you scare me." I said sitting down at one of the seat near the fire. Nevaeh followed me and sat next to me in a pile of feathers, her wings were long and her feathers were sharp at the tip, but completely useless when indoors. I put my wings over the back of the chair and she followed.

"So, about my human." I said, trying to get this over as quickly as possible. Nevaeh nodded and snapped her fingers. A tea tray appeared on the coffee table in front of us.

"Yes, your human..." Navaeh muttered as she helped herself to some tea. I watched as she thought this subject over, you could almost see the gears turning.

"You are already set on what you must do?" She asked. I nodded. "Very well, go. You know what you need to do." She wrapped her arms around me and I gave her back an awkward hug.

The way to get down to Earth is simple, you must walk to the edge of our world and jump. That's it. Now, people never mention how far away the edge is from us.

I took a break and leaned against an abandoned building. I had been walking for at least two hours. But the edge couldn't be seen, I stepped forward and my foot never caught anything. I fell forward and was swallowed up by darkness. Well, at least for a moment, the next moment I was falling through the sky. Clouds surrounded me and I let my wings out, sending me up and putting me at a not so dizzying speed.

I looked down, searching. The buildings underneath me were in an odd array but were strangely beautiful. It'd be hard to navigate around down there... My heart skipped a beat and tears threatened. How was I supposed to find Allen Walker?

This was not going to be easy... I landed on cobblestone, with many humans starring at me.

"Um. Hello?" I said, and all chaos broke loose. Screams rang through the air and the crowd was either running away from me, screaming "Akuma!". Or they were running towards me yelling "God has finally answered us!" I braced myself for impact but the group stopped a couple feet away from me. Watching me.

"Hello?" I asked, looking at the group. They ranged from old men and woman to babies, staring at me in disbelief. I smiled at them.

"My name is Noel and I'm here to find someone..." I said slowly... An old man stepped forward, he looked at me approvingly.

"I'm Ox, the elder of this village. Are you an angel?" he asked slowly. I opened my mouth and it closed. I tried to pry it open with my hands but it wouldn't budge.

_"You can't tell anyone one you're an angel." _

I sighed and looked at the man who had spoken to me. He nodded.

"I see, you're unable to answer that question. Are you from Earth?" he asked, Is shook my head. He gave a slight chuckle.

"I see, then please come with me." he started walking away from the rest of the group. I followed him and as I walked by people crossed themselves and some touched my wings. I guess this was the reaction I'll be getting from now on.


	3. Chapter 3

Ox led me into a house and sat me down in a chair. I opened my satchel and looked through it's contents. Where was the bloody thing?

I pulled out the book. Pasted on the front was his name. I opened the book and went through the pages, there was his past, the present, and his future. But not his location!

I stopped on a page with a picture of him. Ox leaned over me and muttered approvingly once more.

"So you're looking for your brother." Ox said, I nodded, going along with the lie. With his gray hair, Allen couldn't be seen as a teenager. But if he was seen odd enough in that aspect that us being sibling couldn't be as odd. I tucked the lie elsewhere in my mind for later.

"Have you seen him? I have no idea where he could be." I said, Ox took a sear next to me. He was old and gray, with a snowy white beard to his belly. He stroked it absentmindedly and began to speak.

"Yes, he came to this town a while back and rid us of a vampire we had at the time. Said something about him actually being an exorcist." He said, I jumped up from my seat. He had seen him!

"Did he say where he was going?" I asked, my wings fluttered and pushed over a chair behind me.

"Child sit back down before you knock everything over." he said, smiling. I put the chair back upright and sat down, a little excitement still leaked through though. I tapped my foot on the wooden floor and watched Ox.

"Let's see..." He murmured. "They said something about The Order. No idea what that is, but if you go to the next town over and ask around you may get somewhere." Ox said, smiling. I grinned ! A lead! I bursted up from my chair again, and knocking over my chair... again.

"Sorry..." I picked up my satchel and threw my book back in. I needed to go there and-

"Noel. You can't go out at this time." Ox said, I turned and looked out the window. It was completely pitch black. I looked at him and smiled.

"I'll be fine, all I have to do is avoid akuma, trees, and cats..." I said, depressing over the last one. Cats... Cats... I hate cats!

"Cats need to DIE!" I said, picking up a chair and throwing it across the room. "Do you know how many times those pesky cats ruffled my feathers?" Ox looked at me strangely.

"Calm down." Ox said.

"Sorry." I said, sitting down on the floor. I eyed the chair that I destroyed on the other side of the room. So much abuse that poor chair had faced...

"I can fix that..." Ox shook his head.

"Find your brother before you cause anymore damage to my household." I nodded and left. The night air was cold for spring and I pulled a jacket out of my satchel. It could hold an incredible amount of crap considering it's small size.

The jacket was black with slits cut out for my wings. I put it on and stood outside the house for a moment. If I flew I'd be at risk for akuma, at least level 2 or 3. If I walked it'd be the same but with cats... Trees could be avoided by flying high...

I took off, the next town's lights could be see past the mountain range, but it'd take at least till morning to fly there. I sighed and flew silently.

I couldn't help but think about what decision Allen Walker was going to make that may send him to hell. I read somewhere in the book about him that he was an exorcist, thus he was able to kill akuma and humans working for the Earl. Now what could possibly make him do something wrong? I realized how stupid the thought was and shook my head.

_Ting_

I looked around, the sound of a bell had sounded. But there wasn't anyone ar- I spotted an akuma in the town in front of me. It was in the shape of a dragon and it was pissed. Blowing fire at the birds attacking it, wait... Those 'birds' (I can be stupid too, okay?) were actually exorcists, I sped up. No way was I going to let a lead slip from my fingertips. I sped up.

What did Alex teach me anyway? Defense, attacking stuff... Oh. I flew in from of the akuma.

"Feather Arrows."

My feathers became razor sharp and I sent an arsenal, hitting the akuma in the face. Momentarily blinding it. An exorcist took this opportunity to cut it in half.

"Nice one!" I yelled, doing an idiotic happy dance in midair. The exorcist that stood below gave me a look of disbelief. I smiled.

"Are you an exorcist as well?" he asked, I landed beside him. He was the epitome of a samurai.

"Um, I don't know?" I asked, apparently my lack of answer pissed him off.

"You must know, cause your sure as hell not human." He said, he put his sword back in it's sheath.

"Well, I am different. But I've never been called an exorcist before." I said, he made a 'Ch' sound and shook his head.

"Guess I better take you back with me." he said and started walking away. I gave him a disappointed look.

"Do we have to walk?" I asked, he looked back at me, no wait. He _glared_ back at me.

"And exactly how do you expect me to do that?" he asked, I smiled.

"Like this." I ran towards him and wrapped my arms his waste and took off. He went off like a firecracker, sending a stream of curses and insults my way. I remained quiet until he cooled down.

"Where are we going?" I asked. He sent out another 'Ch'.

"Well you're going the right way. We're about a day travel on foot, but since we're flying it's probably changed." He said, looking away.

"Cool, my name's Noel."

"Kanda." he said. I nodded, I think I made a new friend!

"If it makes you feel any better you can sit on my back." He whacked me over head.

"Ow!"


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm Noel, nice to meet you." I greeted the group in front of me. Half of them had shocked looks on their faces, and they other half were mixed. Going from happy to sad and some even looked angry... But one of them was Kanda and he was always angry, so that made me feel a little better.

"Hello, I'm Komui. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said, staring at my wings. He looked up at me. "May I?" I nodded and Komui starting poking and prodding my wings.

He extended them to full length and twisted them, causing me to gasp.

"You have feeling in them?" He asked, slightly surprised. I nodded and retracted my wings from his gasp. He held a white feather of mine in his hands and studied it carefully.

"Could this be a sign from God...?" he muttered under his breath. He turned his attention to the blonde next to him.

"Reever, do tests on this." Komui said, handing him the feather. Reever nodded and walked off. Komui looked at me once more.

"Please come with me." He said, smiling and walking out of the room. I nodded and followed him, not sure of where we were going. I looked at him, time to get some answers...

"What do you plan to find out from doing tests on that feather?" I asked, Komui looked at me cheekily.

"Everything we can." He answered, I fiddled with the grey buttons on my jacket. If they found out that I was an angel, then I wouldn't have to tell them. I groaned, I still needed to find Allen Walker.

"Do you have a white haired boy here?" I asked, okay, time for lying. Komui's face showed surprise and suspicion. I smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm not an enemy." I said, I put emphasis on the word not, hoping he would get my intention.

"Can you tell me why you're here?" he asked, I shook my head. I really didn't want to give details on...anything, really.

Komui led me into a room where we stood on a platform that lifted. I let out a little giggle.

"Humans are so weird, they have to build things to get them up. Whereas I can just fly." I said under my breath, Komui stared off into the distant, not hearing anything.

"Inno... Innocence." A voice breathed from behind me. Hands grabbed my, everything. I was lifted and turned so I could face the person holding me. From it's face the only thing that could identify it's gender were it's lips, feminine. Her eyes were hidden and pieces of her turned into hand and covered my wings.

I sat through it quietly, something like this had happened when I first became an angel. Except everything was a lot gentler.

"87% synchronization. You seem very attached to your innocence." Came her voice. I bet my confusion could show on my face. I had innocence? How could that be possible? The thought occurred to me. My wings must've became innocence when I landed on Earth! She set me back down on the platform.

"Yeah! That's how we do it!" I yelled, throwing a fist in the air. I started to spin in circles and flapping my wings, making my spins faster.

"Noel, please calm down!" yelled Komui, I stopped, grinning like an idiot. "I'm surprised you're not dizzy."

"Please, I'm fin-" My face gained direct contact with the floor. "Okay, I lied." I mumbled into the ground. Komui covered his laugh with a cough, _trying _to hide it from me, but failing...

I got up from the ground and dusted myself off. Well, that was a great start to my day, now wasn't it?

"Welcome to The Order." Komui said, I smiled at him.

"I'm not going to lie, this place reminds me of my home." I said, Komui nodded.

"We have that effect on those who live here. Because it _is_ our home." He said, the platform lowered and we left the dark room.

"Komui." said a female voice, I turned to see a Chinese girl standing a couple feet away.

"Aw, Lenalee, why don't you call me Big Brother? Please?" Komui whined, I let out a nervous laugh. She sighed and looked at me, ignoring her brother.

"Hello, I'm Lenalee Lee. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said, shaking my hand. I was at least an inch taller than her, I smiled.

"I'm Noel, I hope we can be good friends." She nodded and started walking away.

"Follow me, I'll give you a tour of the place." I followed and looked around, the place was like a castle compared to where I was before. Everything was dark where we had light. The people where nice though, even though some stared as I walked by.

"I'm guessing you have a parasitic innocence?" Lenalee asked from in front of me, I walked up beside her.

"Yeah, since I have two wings sprouting from my back." I said, looking at her. She wore a cute female version of what Kanda was wearing. I guessed that that was the exorcists uniform. Would I be wearing that form now on?

Lenalee laughed, "I should have guessed as much. We have another three parasitic types here. You'll probably meet them at dinner." I looked at my watch, it was about four o'clock. My stomach growled, I hadn't eaten breakfast or lunch, nor had I had any food since arriving on Earth. I cried silently, why had I forgotten? Lenalee noticed my discomfort.

"Don't worry, you can eat as much as you'd like. So please be patient." She said, smiling. I nodded, looking around. We had walked to a corridor with many doors.

"These are the individual rooms, yours is this one." said Lenalee, opening a door. Inside the room was a simple bed, dresser, and mirror. My bag was already sitting next to my bed.

"Wow, this'll be nice." I said, going and sitting on the bed. The bed squished underneath me. I jumped up with a scream.

"Is something wrong Noel?" Lenalee asked, I stripped the top cover off the bed to expose a girl laying in the bed. She was a Dominican girl, curvy, tan skin, thick curly brown hair. She was wearing a shirt two sizes to big so it hung off her shoulders and a pair of shorts. And she had animal ears, cat ears... I clutched at my chest, what an abomination!

"Catalina! What are you doing in Noel's bed?" Lenalee yelled, she bolted upright in the bed, sniffing.

"I wanted to taste-I mean, meet the new girl. And it was so warm..." she said eyeing my wings. I glared at her cat ears...and tail.

"Well that's not how you do-Catalina, what are you doing?" Lenalee rambled as Catalina got into a pouncing position. I ripped the door open and ran out, barely avoiding the cat girl. I saw the railing that stopped people (like me) from jumping off the edge of the level. I grabbed it and propelled myself over and down. I had the intention of flying over to the level belong us, but I never got there. An arm wrapped around my waist, I looked at the holding me to see no other than Mr. Allen Walker.

"Please, don't run away from Catalina. This is just how she plays." He said, hailing me back up, over the railing.

"Even though it maybe be troublesome sometimes..." he muttered under his breath. I smiled at him, he seemed like a really good person... What decision could he make?

"I'm Noel, nice to meet you." I said, shaking his hand.

"I'm Allen Walker, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said, smiling sweetly. My heart skipped a beat and fluttered.

"Allen! Have you seen Noel?" came Lenalee's voice from behind me. I turned around and waved.

"I'm over here!"


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I completely forgot about the disclaimer D: I do not own D Gray Man, just my OC's. :)

The dinning room (for lack of a better word) was a mess. Plates were broken, food was smeared on walls and faces (the people looking stunned), tables were overturned, and two teenage males stood in the middle of the chaos. My mouth dropped. Kanda stood, his sword drawn at the red haired teen in front of him.

"Yu~ Why'd you get all angry?" asked the red haired boy, which infuriated Kanda more.

"Stop calling me that! Or I'll slit your throat." He said, going into a fighting position. I bet the concern showed on my face, because Lenalee set a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"That's Lavi and Kanda, as you already know. They tend to do this a lot, along with Allen of course." She said, giving Allen an affectionate smile to show she was joking. Allen blushed slightly and laughed, I joined in.

"Should we um, you know? Stop them?" I asked, Lenalee shook her head as Catalina entered the scene. I jumped and hid behind Lenalee, sending a glare her way.

"Ooh~ Cat to the rescue!" said Lenalee, looking happy. Catalina walked in between the boys shoved them both on their butts. Lavi started pretending to cry and Kanda started studying the ground very intently. Trying to hide a very small and slight blush.

I let out a wild giggle, "Aw... That's so cute." I said quietly, which earned me a strange look from Allen and Lenalee.

"What, you don't see it?" I asked, answered back with two very adorable, and very blank looks. I shook my head and watched Catalina handle Kanda. Which was basically whining at him until he became submissive and agreed.

"Kanda~ Why do keep letting your temper get the best of you, huh?"

No answer.

"Kanda."

No answer.

"Kanda!"

"I'm sorry."

Catalina got on her knees and put her face inches away from his, turning him a bright crimson. Definitely not what I expected from the pissed off samurai. Who knew he had such a sweet side? Only shown to Catalina... I started laughing once more. My attention to something _much _more important.

"Where can I get some food?" I asked, my stomach growling loudly. I put a hand over my stomach, a sad attempt to silent it.

"I almost forgot, you're a parasitic type too. You must be hungry." Lenalee said, I nodded and started putting tables back upright, along with Kanda and Catalina. The food smeared everywhere had already been cleaned up by some unknown variable. And I got some food and sat down to eat. With Allen across from me and Lenalee next to me. Let me clarify a little, my definition of _some _food really meant about, oh half of what Allen got.

"Wow, I guess that's a girl version of Allen right there." said Lavi as he slid in next to Allen, grabbing some of his food as well. I sighed and finished my food, ignoring Lavi's comment. From what I've seen of him so far, he was an idiot.

"Lavi, don't be so rude. This is Noel and she is also a parasitic type." Lenalee said, I nodded. Well it was nice that I had made some friends and had my own room now... My heart dropped and I jumped up from the table, abruptly hitting my knees.

"Noel are you okay?" asked Allen, I shook my head and ran out the door. Stupid legs! I flew through the corridors, dodging people until I came to my room. The door hung off it's hinges and the room looked like bomb hit it. I crashed to my knees in front of my satchel, the insides had been dumped out onto the ground. The book, where's the book? The book was gone.

I covered my mouth with a hand and held in a strangled cry. How was I going to do anything without that bloody book? Someone set a comforting hand on my shoulder. I held it, not really caring who it belonged to, just knowing someone cared helped me.

"They took it, my most important item..." I said, my voice cracking. Who could've taken it?

The Earl.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, sorry this one's not as long as I'd like it to be, BUT I WANT MY OWN AKUMA! *pokes GoldPhantom and z-eion* And he was bribing me with one... GIMME GIMME! So here you go :)

Allen and I went to work on cleaning up my room. Sweeping and dusting, putting all my clothes away (that was left to me, I refused to let him help on that one) and remaking my bed. By the time we were done it was about time to go to sleep, but we still had something to talk about.

"Why would the Earl take your book?" Allen asked from his spot at the foot of the bed, I grimaced and rolled onto my tummy. I rested my chin in my hands and looked at Allen. The candlelight shined eerily on his face, making him look ghostly. I swallowed.

"Well that book had some very important information. That I'm kinda...not allowed to tell anyone." I said, Allen gave me a look of 'that's not going to get us anywhere'.

"I'm sorry but I literally-wait. I can tell you! I just can't tell you-" my mouth closed and I pried at it with my hands, to no avail. It was like someone had superglued my mouth shut.

"Are you under some type of spell?" Allen asked, I nodded opened my mouth hesitantly. I opened and closed it before I spoke.

"I'm not human. I can tell you that much, and I'm not evil." I stopped talking and looked at Allen, trying to gauge his reaction. He nodded for me to continue.

"But I'm here to protect you, I don't know from what and I don't know how. But that's what I need to do. Because something's gonna come along and end up hurting us both." I finished, Allen nodded and looked at his hands, thinking.

"How do you know this?" Allen asked, looking at me. His gaze pierced through me, like he completely knew but didn't say anything. My heart skipped a beat (this can't be healthy!)

"I...ugh..." I pinched my cheeks in a vain attempt at getting back some sanity.

"I already told you I'm not human. It's the only reason why I'm even down here..." I said, twirling a strand of bronze hair. My bangs covered my eyes so he couldn't see my eyes.

"You said before that you couldn't tell me, could I guess and you nod?" Allen asked, I nodded, grinning. Allen you're...

"...a genius!" I said, oops... I thought out loud again. Allen blushed and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, looking down.

"Well it's something anyone would have thought of really." He said, yawning. I laughed.

"Do want to get some sleep and do this in the morning?" I asked, Allen shook his head.

"No way, I couldn't sleep with this kind of mystery on my mind." He said, grinning. He was still in his exorcists uniform, so I guess he must have not changed since coming back.

"Okay then shoot, and the closer you are the more I-" my mouth locked up again, I went into an epic battle with my jaw, trying to open it up.

"Okay. So how old are you?"

"16ish, I think I wasn't-" my mouth closed again. Oh my Nevaeh! Curse you and your powers!

"Okay then. Where were you before here?"

"Angels Inc." I said, wow... That was surprisingly easy... Allen nodded.

"And what is that?" He asked. I thought about it for a moment before answering.

"It's like The Order, but we deal with different things. Like you troublesome humans!" I said, poking his nose. We laughed as he rubbed his nose.

"We may be troublesome, but that's what _makes _us humans." He said, wow. He was kinda right on that one.

"So... Are you an angel sent from Heaven?" He asked solemnly. My mouth closed before I even tried to speak, did I want to tell him? Did I want to smash whatever reality he had? I just nodded. Silence followed as Allen chewed that over, and I couldn't blame the guy. His whole definition of religion had been turned upside down. I grabbed his hand and just held it, while stroking the back of his hand with my thumb. I sat up and looked at him.

"I'm sorry." I said, wrapping him up in an embrace. Tears were spilling from his eyes for some unknown reason, so I just held him.

I held him and didn't let go.


	7. Chapter 7

So sorry for not updating (If I even have viewers O.O NO ONE COMMENTS THESE DAYS!) But I was hit with writing block. THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER!

"So... Is this what you do on the weekends?" A voice from a few feet away asked. I closed my eyes tighter and squeezed the warm, soft bundle I held in my hands. So warm, so soft. I wanted to stay holding my bundle in my arms. The bundle moved in my arms and I jumped up, opening my eyes groggily to see Lavi standing in the doorframe. The memories of last came flooding back into my mind as I looked down at Allen resting peacefully against me. His eyes fluttered open and looked directly at Lavi, turning a rosy shade of red.

"I see you've lost your...gentlemen graces." Lavi grinned and gave him a thumbs up. Allen rolled off the bed and started (trying) to explain what happened but failed dramatically.

"So you fell asleep in your lover's arms." Lavi said, clutching his heart, "It's soo romantic." Allen looked at me for help. I shrugged and didn't make eye contact. Anything either of us said would make it worse, but Allen didn't seem to understand that.

"We _just _slept together, I mean, not slept but slept-"

"Oh so you slept together but _didn't _sleep, okay I got that." Lavi said, winking at me. My jaw dropped.

"Noo, Lavi that's not what I meant. We weren't doing anything." said Allen, he was showing the signs of a break down, you know, blushing and flinging his arms around while yelling nonsense.

"Lavi. Allen." I said, looking bored. I wasn't nearly as effected at what was going on as Allen was.

"Yes?" Lavi and Allen answered back. I gave them my most serious face that I could muster at this time in the morning.

"Allen tell Lavi what I am." I said, Allen's blush disappeared and his mouth become a small 'o'.

"She's an angel. That's what we were doing last night. Finding out that she was an angel." Said Allen, gaining his composure and his 'gentlemen graces' as Lavi had called it.

Lavi seemed to somber up as he nodded solemnly and left the room. No doubt off to tell Komui.

"He went to tell Bookman." Allen said, sitting back on the bed. His uniform was disheveled and his hair was slightly ruffled from where he had laid against me. I reached over and started to fix it.

"Who's Bookman?" I asked, his bloody hair wouldn't settled back down.

"Lavi's grandfather and mentor. He records everything along with Lavi." Said Allen. I nodded and gave up trying to fix his hair. Dang you, you white solitary strand!

Allen pat it down and got up.

"I'm going to go and wash up. I suggest you do the same since the Science Department will hunt you down some time today and get a uniform made for you..." He said, looking back at me. He smiled at me sadly and my heart stopped.

"Thank you, for last night." He said, pink tinted his cheeks lightly and he left the room. I clutched my chest. How could I have become so...easily effected by him?

I jumped up, grabbed a spare set of clothes and went to the woman's bathroom.

What awaited me there was a complete disaster. A giant robot that had a hat that resembled Komui's had broken down the North wall.

And the girls were in a frenzy, covering up and such. "Must find Lenalee and take pictures." the robot said, cradling a giant camera. I sighed. This was no doubt the effect of having a sister complex...

"Feather Arrow."


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: Hey guys :D sorry I haven't updated, I've been filled to my ears with schoolwork. But I have some good news, I found some old writings from where I had a different OCXAllen fic. The OC is a noah so I might be putting that one up soon since I've already wrote a surprising amount :D, so enjoy this and I will have the first chapter of the that one uploaded Friday night. :) Thank you for waiting!

I tossed over restlessly in my bed. Tomorrow I would be on my first mission with Allen, to discover a possible accommodator. I sighed and looked at my bronze locks that laid on my pillow.

A brown field mouse nudged the small piece of cheese I had placed on my dresser. He had been visiting my humble abode everyday for the last week, looking for some food. How it had managed to find it's way to my room everyday without getting killed by Jerry or Catalina was beyond me.

It's brown coat was caked with mud in some places, and completely missing in others. It had finished the piece of cheese and made it's way towards my pillow, where my head was. I smiled gently and watched as it chewed on a strand of my hair.

"Well, hello there. May I call you Thomas?" I asked, he stopped chewing so I took that as a yes.

"Thank you, now, Thomas. You are quite the mouse, being able to roam freely through the Order. But may I ask you to refrain from eating my hair?" I asked, Thomas curled up in a little ball and went to sleep on my pillow. I sighed and rolled over onto my back. My room was in complete disarray, Catalina had been the one 'assigned' to bring me to the Science Department today, and I had not been willing... White feathers and cat fur covered my broken bookcase. I got out of bed and got dressed, the sunrise couldn't be more than a couple hours away, why not do some late night reading? I put on a huge coat with large pockets, stashing away Thomas.

I know I was being paranoid, but after that fight with cat woman I had no urge to have her eating Thomas...

"Could she even do that?" I mumbled out loud, exiting my room. The hall was darkened, to the extent that torches lined the gothic looking hallway.

"Could she do what?" said a male voice, I jumped and let out a very courageous squeal. Very nice Noel, very nice. There stood the one and only, Allen Walker. With this schedule neither of us had been getting very much sleep. He stood in his nightclothes, innocently wide-eyed, yet there was an alertness that always lurked in his gray eyes. I laughed nervously, trying to brush aside my embarrassment.

"I was just think of Catalina's...abilities." I said, thinking of Thomas in my pocket, she would at least cook him first... Right? I sighed and ran my finger's over Thomas's nose, feeling him gently nibble on my. Allen nodded at my pocket, I pulled down the pocket a little bit and exposed Thomas.

"Oh, you have a pet mouse?" he asked, coming closer to get a better look at Thomas. I smiled in the semidarkness of the hallway and nodded, he smiled and poked Thomas affectionately.

"C'mon buddy, let's go get you some cheese." he said, grabbing my hand and walking towards the kitchen. My heart thumped in my chest and I prayed Allen wasn't able to here it...

"I... AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

I turned around in my seat at the breakfast table. There was Catalina, with her bed head and morning glory and all, ruining my breakfast. All of it. Not half like usually...

"Are you listening to me?" her voice came inches from left ear. My wing flinched, slapping Catalina in her leg. Oops...hehehe.

"Of course I can hear you, wether I like it or not..." I mumbled the last part. She made her hands into fists and pouted.

"Give him back." she said, looking at the ground. My mouth formed an 'o' and I was speechless.

"Excuse me?" I asked, taking a sip of coffee to hide my embarrassment. She couldn't mean Allen...Could she?

"I saw you going to the kitchen with him last night... I can't let you take him." I spewed coffee on the table in front of me. Allen sat in front of me with Lenalee and Lavi on either side of him. He had narrowly avoided my wonderful blend of saliva and coffee.

"W-what?" I asked, looking up, a blush crept over my cheeks lightly and I rubbed my leg nervously. It was a habit I had gained from a very...stressful situation I had been in before...

"Give me back Lucas!" she screeched, an octave to high. Lucas? Who was-

"Lucas!" she squealed, reaching into my pocket and taking Thomas, who had decided to poke out his little mouse head at the wrong time. I screamed.

"DON'T EAT THOMAS!" I screamed, covering my mouth in horror. It would all be over soon for my little mouse friend.

"Thomas? This is my pet mouse, Lucas." she said, flicking her tail irritably. I sent a look of disbelief her way in return.

"Last time I checked, cats eat mice and birds. You should not be near Thomas and I." I said, crossing my arms. Catalina dropped Thomas into her cleavage, probably suffocating him. I let out a grief-stricken wail.

"She does have a point." Allen muttered, getting up from his seat. Lenalee shook her head in disbelief.

"Catalina is still human, and she deserves to have a pet." Lenalee said, Catalina nodded enthusiastically.

"Exactly." she said, leaving the dinning room. I sniffled and wiped tears from my eyes, goodbye Thomas...

"Let's leave for our mission." said Allen, squeezing my shoulders comfortingly. I nodded and we left.


	9. Chapter 9

I clutched my head and leaned my forehead against rough wood, oak by the smell of it. It was warm in the weather of midday, it's warmth penetrating my nausea. The wagon Allen and I traveled in was driven by Toluene, a young stablehand who was on his way to Kaolin, the town that the Order believed had an innocence accommodator. Toluene's skills with maneuvering the horse around...obstacles was a bit lacking, thus I was a bit...dead looking.

"We're only a couple miles outside of town, we should be there within the hour." said Toluene, I nodded and checked my pulled on my cloak. We were covering my wings 'to avoid mass chaos and disarray' as Komui had put it, but it was cooking me alive, considering it was a dark navy and I had to wear it over my exorcist uniform.

"Once we get into town we can book a room for the night and you won't have to wear that.",he said, smiling in a very friendly manner. I laughed at how easily an outsider could misunderstand our relationship. Strictly platonic...but that would imply we had a relationship... Wait...what? I shook my head. We had better get to town soon, preferably before my brain fries.

The rest of the ride was sweltering bliss, if that was possible of course. Allen had nodded off when we arrived and I caught my breath... The city was beautiful, marble sidewalks and an ocean view from where we were sitting, the smell of saltwater and baked good wafted through the air and made an intoxicating aroma that enveloped the city.

"Allen, wake up, look!" I said, shaking him, he bounced away and looked around. He closed his eyes after spying the ocean.

"Do you smell that?" he asked, lifting his nose to the air like a bloodhound. We jumped off and thanked Toluene, leaving towards the promise of food.

We arrived at a bed&breakfast and grabbed something called 'astako', but I had a feeling it was just a foreign name for seasoned lobster. Allen didn't seem to mind as he swallowed six orders of it, I followed behind with five.

"Wow, you must have traveled a long way."

I looked up to see a brown-eyed beauty. She had waves of black hair that showed she was greek, but her tan complexion gave away her Hispanic background. I grinned at her and nodded vigorously.

"Way too long in the sun for me, I guess you can call me a night owl." I said, she smiled at me in understanding.

"I'm Emily, the daughter of Mercel, the man who owns this place. I live with here with JoJo, but she's shy so don't expect to see her around." she said, setting down another two orders. I nodded and continued eating, leaving Allen to continue the conversation. I felt a tug on my cloak and looked under the table to see a little girl of no more than five. With ash blonde hair and maroon eyes she was almost albino. I smiled at her and gave her some of the fancy lobster.

She ate it happily and looked at me and spoke, but it wasn't the voice of a young girl. It was Alex's voice.

"How's the mission Noel?" she asked, I stared at her dubiously until a laugh bubbled out my mouth. First just one, then two. They came faster and faster until I was throw out of my chair in a hysterical fit of laughter. Gibberish came out of my mouth as I tried to tell them what I had realized.

"Alex...HAHA, she's a little kid!" I said, "That curvy, busty, blonde is now a little kid!" I said, tears escaping my eyes. Alex jumped on top of me and started clawing my face, I held her up and continued laughing. Flames could be seen in the depths of her eyes but I just laughed harder.

Allen looked down at me dubiously and shock took over his features, "Noel? N-Noel, are you okay?" I replied with another fit of giggles, Alex still trying to claw at me.

"Jojo! What are you doing?" Emily shrieked, which only made me laugh harder. 'Jojo' started changing size until she was her former glory of blonde and busty. Her clothes were baggy before, so they just barely managed to cover the 'necessities'

"Well, there goes my cover." she said, her wings were no longer with her and she resorted to using her fists to beating me. I stopped laughing and pushed her.

"Noel! Who is she?" asked Allen, looking desperately around, probably trying to determine wither or not to activate his innocence.

"A coworker!" I screamed as I pinned her the ground. I heard screams from behind me and bible passages. I looked next to me to see my cloak on the ground.

"Fuck." I said, I looked at Alex and stuck out my tongue. A small group had formed during our fight and some were blessing themselves and crying. I sighed and looked at Allen for help. He shook his head I darted upstairs before the screaming started, Alex followed and Allen and Emily were forced to do crowd control. I ran into a room with Alex and slammed the door shut.

"See what you have done?" she shrieked, I smiled smugly and looked at her.

"What happened to the wings?" I asked, she gave me a demonic glare, who would've ever thought that an angel would be able to look scarier than an akuma.

"They got clipped okay? You got the only innocence that could be converted into wings, so now I'm stuck with transforming." She said, closing her hands into fists. I nodded and thought for a moment.

"So 'Jojo' is part of your innocence ability?" I asked, she nodded. I sat on a bed in the far corner of the room. She nodded.

"Why are you here?" I asked, listening to the yelling turning into talking from downstairs. She smiled mischievously and an odd light came into her eyes...

"I decided I would save your butt from eternal damnation."

This was going to be a long night...


	10. Chapter 10

"What the hell was that?" Emily shrieked, her curls falling in front of her face, giving her a slightly mad look.

Alex flipped her blonde hair absentmindedly and gave me an icy look."Yes Noel, exactly what happened back there? Exposing your wings to the public! How taboo!" she exclaimed, I snorted.

"How taboo!" I mimicked, "Don't you think changing your appearance-no, body is a bit more taboo? It is a thing of the devil, my wings, on the other hand, are a good omen!" I said, a smug smile gracing my lips.

"HELLO? I'm still here! JoJo, on the other hand, has been replaced...with this!" Emily stated, gesturing madly at Alex. She continued. "If I had know you looked like this, I could've put you to work. Even whoring yourself out is better than mooching off of me!" Emily said, a look of complete shock crossed Alex's face.

"Hello...?" Allen's voice chimed in, the air was thick with female pheromone and he was standing in a corner, his eyes glazing over with confusing. "As if I would degrade myself! What do you think I am? A nymph?" Alex countered. "Enough!" screamed the lone lion, in a room filled with bloodthirsty lionesses. I felt a blush creep across my face.

Why would I react like that? Maybe it was the testosterone that was highly lacking in the room... The room fell silent and a sigh was emitted from Emily. "I apologize for my rude behavior." Emily said, her sweet demeanor returning.

"Let me explain everything that's going on?" Allen offered, Emily nodded and he proceeded.

"So what does the Order have to do with me?" asked Emily, looking at Alex. Alex lowered her eyes and pulled something out of her pocket.

Innocence.

"Because you're an accommodator." Alex said, giving a slight frown. In our line of work we oversaw the fates of the exorcists, and they were never pleasant.

Emily nodded and took it gingerly from Alex's hands. It's form changed as if deciding what shape it was going to become until it finally decided on it's form. It

was a shotgun. A BIG ASS barrel alone was easily the width of her thigh, she slung it over her shoulder as if it weighed nothing. She was unnaturally calm...

"Well, from what you said earlier it's no longer safe for my father if I'm here." she said, her face fell and she left the room to say her goodbyes. "So... How was

crowd control?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. Allen's face twisted into a darker ego. He let out an evil laugh, "I had worse when I was studying under

Master Cross... Hundreds, no, thousands of people were chasing after us, and he fed me to the dogs..." "Okay then... What lovely weather we're having!" I

screamed as thunder boomed and a sheet of rain fell violently. "CAN I NOT CHANGE THE SUBJECT TO SOMETHING HAPPIER?" I screamed, anime tears

streaming down my face. "Guess we're not leaving anytime soon..." Alex said, laying down on the bed. I sighed and guided Allen (who was still in his flashback)

towards the love seat. How did I get myself into this mess? One moment I was in Greece getting Emily and now...? Allen's head was resting was resting in my

lap, completely out of it, Catalina's was face was suction cupped to Kanda's face, Alex was in the middle of seducing Lavi, Emily was seducing Lenalee (much to

her distress) and ALL because someone spiked the punch. I had been lucky enough to be doubtful of Catalina's innocence when she had suggested we throw a

welcoming party for Emily and I, but I did not avoid being locked in a room full of drunks. "Okay," slurred out Alex, who was now sitting in Lavi's lap, a hand

latched onto his fiery hair. "We should all place..." she paused for dramatic effect (and to hiccup). "Spin the bottle!" she said, giggling drunkly. Lavi grinned

stupidly. "I think that is a brilliant idea!" he said, I focused on Allen instead of Lavi's hormonal driven stupidity. His breathing turned rhythmic and I knew he

had fallen asleep, my mind wandered as I studied his face, his lips... What would it be like to kiss him? Taste him? I felt myself move forward, compelled. It

would just be one little kiss, nothing would happen. I tentatively kissed the sleeping Allen, taking in a little of his essence. A little of his innocence. His lips

tasted like alcohol and fruit punch, a combo I would only accept if it came from him. His body jerked and an arm brought me closer as he responded to the kiss,

waking up. He let out a soft moan and deepened the kiss. Oh my god...I jerked, my wings pushing me upward and pushed him off of me. "W-what are you

doing?" I asked, that was a stupid question... What was I doing?

* * *

><p>Emily's POV<p>

** no... Please no... My heart rapidly beat, as if understanding the scene before me, understanding what I could not. My clothes lay on the floor **

**next to the bed I was sitting in. To the left of me was a breathing, possibly naked, body. Of which, I had no idea who it belonged to. "Let's just **

**keep it that way... Just...for the moment..." I whispered, pulling the blanket up higher. After a grunt I was pulled closer by the body, I closed **

**my eyes. Who could I have slept with? Was I even still a virgin? I opened my eyes to see a red head staring at me. I had slept with a **

**complete stranger. I screamed. He covered his ears and fell out of the bed, yup, he was naked. I pulled the blanket over my head and curled **

**up in a ball. My heart beat pounded away in my ears. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my-" "Don't tell me that was the first time..." the man **

**asked, sounds of him getting up followed and he plopped down next to me. "Yes... Yes, it was... What exactly, did we do last night?" I asked, **

**my voice shaking. I heard a sigh and imagined him smiling. "I won't tell you until you come out." He said, "A beautiful women like you **

**shouldn't hide." I quickly sat up, wishing I hadn't. It felt like my skull spilt in half and I let out a moan. "Stupid alcohol... I am going to **

**MURDER Catalina..." I said, looking at him hesitantly. He faintly chuckled. "Is that who was responsible for the...utter chaos last night?" he **

**asked, I nodded. "What happened last night, _**exactly. **_Word for word, Mr...?" I turned and looked at him. While on the ground he had **

**thankfully put on some pants. Making things a little bit less awkward. "Cross, my name is Marian Cross." he said, pulling out a cigarette. "You **

**mind?" he asked, I shook my head. I had gotten used to the smell after working many hours at the inn. He lit up and proceeded to explain. **

**"Well... You're a very cute drunk, I can tell you that much. I found you dancing with a coat hanger in the hallway. And when I tried to pull **

**you away you started crying." he said, laughing. I sighed and covered my face, hiding my blush. Was I really that bad? "But before that...?" I **

**prompted. What had he been doing before he found me? "I had been drinking as well. I wasn't exactly drunk, mind you." he said, taking **

**another drag. "So you remembered what we did last night?" I asked, hopefully. More information, the better, even if it was this...information. **

**"Um... No. Sorry, I have no recollection of anything after I took you back to this room. We had some drinks and then I blanked out." He said, **

**then he looked at me with approval. "I wouldn't mind if I had sex with you last night." He said. I shrieked and threw pillow at his head. **

**"Don't be so blunt!" I squeaked out, giving a cry of despair. "Close your eyes." I ordered him. He gave a look of confusion, then nodded and **

**turned around, still smoking. I quickly dressed and looked in the mirror next to the bed. My hair... My neck... A hickey had placed itself smack-**

**dab on the side on my neck, and my hair looked as if... As if I had actually had had sex. "Oh no..."I moaned. It couldn't get any worse than **

**this. **

* * *

><p><strong>Catalina Pov <strong>

**Things couldn't be any worse. I had been awakened by a blood curdling scream, only to be followed by this: "Catalina, I AM GOING KILL **

**YOU!" called Noel on the other side of the door. "My poor Lenalee!", cried Komui. I sighed, sliding down against the door. I hadn't done **

**anything SO bad. Just a bit fun, but they didn't see it as that... "Catalina..." I looked to see Kanda getting up from the bed. His hair was **

**disheveled and loose and his hair tie was around my neck. I laughed nervously and looked around the room. Where was Mugen? It's lack of **

**appearance meant I had a couple more minutes to live. "What. Did. You. DO?" he said, putting emphasis on each word. I cringed and **

**scratched my head, staring at my shoes. "Well... Um, how much do you remember is the question here..." Translation: How much can I get **

**away with. The question caught him off guard and he looked off, thinking. One extra minute... "I remember bits and pieces, most of which I **

**think were dreams. But I do remember you giving me and drink, then everything went dark." he said, glaring at me know. The pounding **

**behind had ceased and I stood up, smiling. Smiles aren't suspicious! "Thing is. I just wanted to have some fun and you were caught in the **

**crossfire..." He took a step forward and storm cloud formed above his head. "Kanda... What are you doing...?" He pulled Mugen from the **

**wreckage of the room. "What do you with that?" I asked, taking a step back, my back hit the door with a faint thump. He took another step **

**forward. "._..Espera... P-por fa-oye! K-anda queiro viver!"_ I ducked and Mugen stabbed the door above my head. So much for Spanish saving **

**my ass. As Kanda freed Mugen I kicked open the door and bolted. More trouble wasn't far off. "Cat~a~lin~a" came a singsong voice. I **

**shrieked as I turned around, facing a very angry birdie. "Well, hello, Noel. Don't you look peachy." I said, smiling. She grinned back devilishly **

**and spread her wings. "Well, thank you. Um..." I let out a wicked war cry and vaulted over her head. I ran back to Kanda. At least with him **

**he'd save me from Noel before he killed me. Maybe?**

Okay guys, those of you who actually read this anyway. I'm sorry I haven't updated lately, and I'm not going to lie. This chapter was mostly a filler since I'm trying to figure out the plot and the POVs will be switching around a bit..… But remember to review because when I get a notice in my email account telling me someone reviewed (or subscribed in this case), it jogs my memory and I update :D. But please bear with me here and remember, I own only my OCs and my friend Sherley owns Emily :P so you can't have her. Ciao~


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, guess what? I'M BACK BITCHES! After a very long lag I'm gonna start uploading again, so make sure to REVIEW cause I thrive on those... So, yeah, I don't own -Man blah blah blah, I own Noel, Alex, Catalina, and whatever that mouse's name was... So long ago XD Enjoy!

Silence filled the air as the carriage drove on in the dreary weather, cold flittered across my face as I looked out at the gray sky from under my cloak. Allen sat next to me in his exorcists uniform and rubbed his temples, no doubt from a hangover. Komui had no empathy for those who had been tricked into drinking last night, and had sent us off that afternoon to find an innocence fragment that may be located in the rainy village to the north of us.

I pulled the cloak around us as rain started to fall. His warmth soaked into my skin as I let out a sigh.

"Komui..." Allen growled out, looking miserably at the sky.

I nodded in understanding and enjoyed the rain.

"It's my favorite weather." I muttered under my breath, leaning my head on his shoulder, thankfully Allen had forgotten the events of last night, so things between us were pleasant.

"I prefer sun, it's perfect travel weather." he muttered quietly. I nodded and closed my eyes, their was something about this nonchalant ride that was sleep inducing.

Until we heard the screams.

Allen immediately responded, running towards where they could be heard. I ran, not to the same degree. I felt useless, but I couldn't risk getting my wings wet and being grounded.

So when I arrived I screamed. It rang through the air, shrill and attention calling.

The ground was littered with bloodied corpses, bites marks caressing their necks like tattoos, and intricate pattern of teeth.

A childish laugh filled the air and my eyes locked onto a young gray girl with long purple hair, falling to her skirt. She stood atop what looked like a floating stick with a pumpkin at one end.

"Road?" Allen asked uncertainly. His gray eyes were filled with confusion and anger.

She let out another laugh and jumped down, landing gracefully. Was she the one who had killed...these people? She looked at me and smiled.

"I'm able to do so much more than you know, girl. Well, you would know, if you had your book." she said, pulling a book out of thin air.

'_Allen Walker_' was across the front and it was leather bond like all the other books in The Records.

I felt my blood run cold and my breaths became shallow.

"You... You're the one who stole my book." Road threw it into the mud, which greedily swallowed it with a slurp.

"Son of a-" I said as I ran to the book, my wingtips dragged in the mud. I narrowed my eyes at the girl as I picked it up.

"Noel move!" Allen yelled, the mud at my feet turned into hands as I was dragged underground. I clawed around, desperate for any type of handhold. My wings uselessly flapped through the mud until a hand tugged on it, causing a sharp down my spine. I resurfaced, wiping the mud from my eyes and mouth.

The book was clutched in my hands tightly against my chest as I gasped for air, I looked around wildly for the girl or any threats. Allen looked down a me, concerned as I floundered mentally.

"She's gone... Just a threat." he stated almost angrily. I nodded as I took deep breaths that relaxed my body. I looked at my wings, tears formed as I sniffled.

"So much mud..." I said, sobs bubbling out. Allen deadpanned at my hysteria and rubbed my back soothingly.

"Well you are a girl, I suppose this would be upsetting." he whispered, I ignored him.

"Just get me somewhere warm."

We booked a room at the nearest inn. We were still miles away from our destination, but the rain had turned sour. It fell heavily against our window in sheets, worsening Allen's mood. He sat in a far chair, glaring out the window at nothing.

I brushed my wings, the mud had left tainted them into a very annoying tan. I groaned, putting the brush down next to my leather book. The mud had ruined the last half of the book so it only showed Allen's past and the future up till next month.

"Are you alright Allen?" I asked, trying to prompt another conversation. I had already tried three times, to no avail.

"Of course, Miss Noel." he said, returning to his polite formalities. I sighed, reading through the muddied pages for anything I hadn't already burned into my mind.

There was a high chance this could be a duplicate or a fake, but in case it actually was the real thing, I needed to remember it.

"Anything important?" he asked once again. I shook my head, staring at the white sheets dismally.

"Road... She said some things. I need to know if they're true. It's important." he said, more urgently now. I would have given him the book, but the ink would disappear every time he touched it. It annoyed me to no end.

"Unless it was about the amount of food you're going to inhale in the next month..." Allen groaned, leaning back in his chair. He got up abruptly,

"Maybe I can still find her." he and left the room


End file.
